


Strawberry Hearts

by boa_bec



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, actually could be romance or qpr honestly, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boa_bec/pseuds/boa_bec
Summary: Alastor is determined to do something special for his partner this Valentine’s Day. Angel has the same idea.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Strawberry Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> i know its nowhere near valentines day but idc i needed to write something gay 😔💕

St. Valentine's Day simply wasn’t celebrated much in Hell, to the surprise of no one. Few were able to find a partner amongst the lowly sinners, and fewer still could say they were in a healthy, loving relationship. It  _ was _ Hell, after all.

Alastor himself never paid much attention to Valentines Day as it passed by. He simply found no reason to; there was no one in his afterlife who was special to him in  _ that _ particular way, so why bother? These days, however, Alastor found himself paying a bit more attention a few days before - especially considering he was lucky enough to have an  _ angel _ of a partner.

Angel was sweet, adorable, and oh-so entertaining - the most wonderful partner a demon could ask for. And so, it was clear to Alastor that he deserved only the best on the day dedicated to celebrating love. But  _ what? _

Naturally, the Radio Demon had consulted the Hazbin Hotel’s other residents. Alas, no luck. They were all so cliché, so  _ mundane _ \- flowers? Chocolates? A stuffed animal? Those were all boring Valentine’s Day gifts, and Alastor  _ refused _ to do anything that could be considered boring. Thus, he decided to take his search elsewhere.

Alastor  _ loathed _ going into the heart of Pentagram City; it was home to Porn Studios, which meant it was also home to all sorts of sexually explicit media and activity. As it came closer to Valentine’s Day, a day dedicated to celebrating love - an emotion so strongly associated with lust and desire - the state of the city was only worse. But Alastor had to bear it for his beloved, and hid his disgust behind his ever-present smile.

He passed at least four brothels (and twice as many billboards advertising 18+ films) before he began to near the shopping district. Almost immediately, he was recognized; the bustling crowd parted like the Red Sea, demons of all shapes and sizes fleeing in terror without Alastor even casting a glance in their direction. His ears twitched at their fear, and his smile turned to something much sharper, disgust vanishing in an instant (most of it, anyway).  _ Much better. _

An hour passed, and Alastor began to get frustrated. No matter how much searching he did, there simply wasn’t a gift in all of Hell good enough for his Angel. He had paused for a moment, leaning against a streetlight deep in thought, when something caught his eye. The Radio Demon’s exasperated features brightened almost instantly, and his walking pace sped up once more with sudden enthusiasm.

A mere ten minutes later, Alastor was on his way back to the hotel, Angel’s gift in a paper bag. There was no doubt in his mind that his beloved would absolutely  _ adore _ it.

♡♡♡♡♡

Similarly to his deerly beloved, Angel hadn’t put much thought into Valentines Day for roughly 99% of his life. Of course, Angel had starred in his fair share of Valentines-themed films and photoshoots, but as far as the holiday itself goes he was normally content to spend it splurging on new clothes and with his pal Cherri Bomb. But Cherri would be busy with her partner today - and so would Angel.

As Hell’s #1 adult film star, Angel Dust was something of a celebrity; everyone who had even the slightest interest in the more carnal sins Hell had to offer knew his name. So it was no problem at all for him to land him and his partner a table at Restaurant Chic; it was only the most lavish joint in the west side of the Pentagram. Indeed, the only place around fit for royalty; and royalty he and Alastor were (in Angel’s eyes, anyway).

When the night came, Angel was more than ready. Alastor had taken the day off from work to spend time with him (memories of the loving meal and post-breakfast cuddles they’d shared popped into the spider’s head, bringing a dumb smile to his face that would have been embarrassing had anyone been around to see it). Clad in a shimmery dress, a luxurious fur coat, and a face full of makeup, Angel walked out of their shared bedroom to see Alastor reclining on the sofa.

Angel blinked at the shorter demon for a moment. Instead of the sleek tuxedo Angel had picked out for him, the deer demon was clad in a dazzling flapper dress, shades of dark red and pure black matching his hair (which was neatly tied back). After getting past the initial surprise, it was replaced by giddiness. 

“Al, Al! Ya look  _ great _ , sweetheart!” The spider closed the distance between them; Alastor relaxed under his touch as Angel wrapped a pair of arms around his waist, leaning down to place a (slightly sticky) kiss on his cheek. “Why didn’t ya tell me you were plannin’ on gettin’ all dolled up?”

Angel stepped back and Alastor straightened himself out, his grin widening a bit. “I wanted it to be a surprise, of course! Speaking of surprises—“ He cut himself off suddenly, shaking his head as if he’d already said too much. Angel tilted his head, curious, but it was forgotten when his partner offered his arm. “Nevermind that! Shall we be off, my dear?”

♡♡♡♡♡

It was a crisp, cool evening that saw Angel and Alastor approaching Restaurant Chic, arms hooked together while a soft jazzy tune played from Alastor’s microphone. The Radio Demon’s presence alone had been enough to scare off the majority of the restaurant-goers - save for the workers who cared more about their jobs than their undead lives. That meant they had the place all to themselves, which was a win in Angel’s book.

After Angel’s food arrived, he still noticed he couldn’t help but pay more attention to his wonderful partner. Sitting across from him, his face illuminated by the candlelight, Angel remembered why he was so enamored with this man in the first place.

His smile - not the wide, sharp grin he flashed to terrify civilians into letting him cut ahead of them in line at the coffee shop, but the smaller, dorky smile he wore right after he’d told a particularly awful pun. His laugh, that  _ “ohohohoho!” _ sounded so uppity and obnoxious and  _ ridiculous _ that it made Angel burst into giggles too whenever he heard it. Was it foolish of Angel to fall head over heels for an unstable sociopath who could kill him with a snap of his fingers? Definitely. But Angel was already in too deep to care, no innuendo.

“Angel, darling!” Alastor began once they had both finished, grabbing Angel’s attention. (Thankfully Alastor had probably not noticed him staring. Probably.) “I have a gift for you~” He crooned, somehow sounding smug and sweet at the same time. “I assure you it is unlike anything you’ve ever seen!”

Angel raised an eyebrow, a smile playing on his lips. “Oh, yeah? Whatta coincidence! I gotta gift for ya too, smiles~” The spider had a feeling his partner would love anything Angel got for him, but he wanted this to be  _ special. _

Alastor held a hand to his chest, feigning coyness. “Oh, dearest, you  _ shouldn’t _ have! A gift? For moi?” Angel snickered at his partner’s antics.  _ Fuckin’ dork. _

“Awww, of course, sugar! Only the best for you~” The spider plopped his purse onto his lap and stuck a hand inside, feeling his fingertips brush against the wrapping paper. “Whaddya say we trade, huh?”

“Hm. Deal!” Al replied. He reached behind his back and retrieved a small gift box, wrapped in shiny white paper and tied with a silky pink bow. He slid it over to Angel’s side of the table, and Angel did the same, pushing a small, dark red box towards the other.

………

_ Wait. _

Angel glanced up at Alastor. Alastor glanced at him.

Inside both boxes was a small ring; the ring itself was black and made of smooth plastic. The shiny jewel attached to it was not a precious stone, but hard, strawberry-flavored candy.  _ A ring pop? _

“Well, would ya look at that.” Angel sighed, nothing but fondness in his eyes. Alastor returned the look, reaching across the table to hold one of the spider’s hands in his. “We match!”


End file.
